


The Love Inside

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pichi couple, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Summary: 怀孕慢速车 但是这是辆完整的车！不许再嫌弃了哈哈哈哈哈哈





	The Love Inside

怀孕六个多月，刘仁娜每次吃完饭就很很嫌弃自己。  
她觉得在李栋旭和家里人的喂养下自己已经没有一个做女演员的自觉了，食量大的不可思议，而且明明没做什么，却连胳膊都没力气抬起来了，连洗澡都要李栋旭帮忙。  
镜子里的自己，不仅四肢比以前要圆润，连原本就丰满的胸部和臀部也都变大了很多，肚子里因为揣着两个孩子还显得格外的大和鼓，全身浮肿得就像是变成了另一个人。  
她觉得她已经患上产前忧郁了，捂着脸不想面对这让人劳心劳力又崩溃的孕期，“欧巴你出去吧，我可以自己来的。”  
李栋旭细致地帮她脱下衣服，让她站在防滑垫上，“别闹，速战速决。”  
刘仁娜一言不发，想让他赶紧洗完，好让她穿上孕妇装逃避现实。李栋旭怕她缺氧，也不敢让她待在浴室里太久，很快就帮她擦干身子，翻出睡衣让她换上。  
一从浴室撤退出来，她就立马窝进被子里，却还是被男人翻出来了。他小心翼翼地撩起一部分她肚皮上的睡衣料子，手掌轻飘飘地覆在浑圆的肚子上，待了半天，充满探究精神和不满，好像要骂这两孩子总是在他不在的时候踢腿闹他老婆一样，凶巴巴地问：“他们今天真的又弄你了？”  
刘仁娜忍俊不禁，她还记得这人今天在饭桌上听到两个孩子还没等他回到家就又动了的消息时脸上的失落，“你不是很想他们动的吗？”  
李栋旭没回答，把耳朵附上去，她的肚子温温热热的，皮肤紧绷，他还记得没怀孕前刘仁娜的腰细得跟不堪一握似的，那么一小片皮肤居然能被撑成这样，里面还会慢慢孕育出两个活蹦乱跳的小屁孩，他觉得不可思议。  
他隔着肚皮听了很久，手放在她的肚子上，这个动作在刘仁娜看来就是自己粗了一大圈的腰被他发现了，她有些紧张，“好了，宝宝睡了，今天不动了。”  
她把他的手拿开，把睡衣拉下来挡住肚子。他捏了捏她的脸，“你今天躲什么呢？”  
刘仁娜耷拉着脑袋，偏过头去不让他看，“我好丑。”  
“你很漂亮。”  
她只信自己亲眼所见的，才不信他安慰自己的那些鬼话，满心惆怅，把床头灯关了，“哪儿漂亮了……都变成黄脸婆了。我要睡了。”  
才8点多一点，李栋旭不让她睡，要不然明天一大早起来她又得难受。他把灯打开，“哪儿不漂亮了。”  
刘仁娜把被子扯上来盖住脸，孕妇本来就有些喜怒无常，被他折腾的这会已经有些暴躁了，“……三个月还能说漂亮，现在还是算了…你都…我都懂，我这个样子不是你的错…好了好了，不要看我了，我要睡了。”  
他半天才明白过来她是什么意思，平心静气地拉她的手去摸自己，“你懂什么了？”  
刘仁娜的手就着他的手被拉到他浴巾里去，出售是一根滚烫挺拔的东西，她不是没领略过那东西的尺寸，但还是被他突然的动作吓了一跳，“你……你干什么呀！”  
他像是占了理似的咄咄逼人，“我什么我？是谁自己说我不能对孕妇做这种事情。”  
她迅速抽回手，又羞又怒地把脸往枕头里一埋，“你为什么要憋着？又不是真的不可以…..虽然现在不好看了，但还是…算了……我在说什么啊……“  
他不厌其烦地在她耳边重复一遍：“你还是很漂亮。”  
刘仁娜权当自己聋了，他不依不饶地击垮她的情绪防线，三两下把她宽大的睡衣给剥掉，牵着她的手带她感受她的丰腴柔软，她被自己的手摸的满脸通红，“什么呀…欧巴又欺负我……”  
他放开她的手，刘仁娜在他胳膊上用指尖画了会圈圈，小声道：“那你今天进来好不好？”  
她被他刚刚的动作弄的浑身燥热，说完这句话被失去理智的自己弄得更郁闷了。  
李栋旭慢慢哄着把她的孕妇内裤脱下来，站在床边把她的两腿拉开，分别固定在自己的胯骨两侧，下身的粗大轻轻探进一个头去，才发现她已经湿透了，这么浅浅一戳，就有淋漓热液向外涌，把他的性器裹得湿淋淋的。  
怕伤到她，他慢慢挺腰插进去才缓缓动起来，许是因为太久没做了，情绪脆弱，她没法好好面对自己的欲望，她比往常要紧致得多，内壁又嫩又滑，微微撞进去，就有噗呲噗呲的水声微微响起，裹得腰眼发麻。  
他不敢大幅度动作，咬着牙根浅浅地插，被湿软裹着的性器也动得艰难，几乎只能转着圈地磨，但怀着孕的刘仁娜敏感的要命，没几下就潮红着脸小声“嗯呜”泄了出来，下身一下一下地吮吸收缩，把他咬的快失去理性要射在里面。  
就这么一个小小的高潮，她就窝在床上喘了许久才平息。李栋旭以为她要睡着了，刚要从她身体里撤出来，她又软绵绵地套弄着他。  
他忍着欲望拍了一下她的臀肉，“乖……”  
她轻声呻吟着。”我也没有好…嗯…你别走……”  
她微微抬起身套弄他身下的粗大，被他捏着耳朵轻柔地骂，“不懂事。”  
刚才那一次只是浅尝辄止，确实不够，眼看她真的难受的不行了，他只好扶着她的腰一点点插拔，她的羊水多，肚子格外重，他只觉得身下的人脆弱的不行，也不敢动得太深和太快。  
刘仁娜清楚地感知到他的滚烫在自己逼仄的下身进出碾压，带出温热的液体，深吸了一口气，摇摆着软软的臀，弄出一幅淫靡刺激的景象，用酸痒入骨的声音哀求：“快一点……”  
他咬着牙，一面挺动下身，一面用手按压揪弄刺激着她前面的敏感点，她难耐地扭着腰肢，而他下身猛地一顶，她突然发起了颤，闭着眼仰着脖子长长地吟哦一声，身体软了下去。  
这个高潮格外长，过了很久，她还在咬着指头微微颤抖着，脸上的媚色红得能滴出血了，直至看她缓过来了，他才撤出。  
过了一会，她细细喘完气，像块牛皮糖一样抱住他的腰，把脸埋在他胸口，闷闷地说：“我是不是越来越烦人了。”  
他居然难得的没有反驳，“嗯，最近脾气是坏了点。”  
刘仁娜气得狠狠捏了一下他的腰，“我又没问这个！我是问你我是不是很烦人！”  
“没有。”  
她抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，眼睛里湿漉漉的，他只觉得这样的她还是让他很心疼，他揉着她的头发，“最难受的是你自己，是不是？”  
她低下头去，贴在他胸口“嗯”了一声，过了一会才说：“我真的很难受的，全身都好肿，别人都没那么早开始肿的，我以后还怎么出去演戏呀……我还掉了好多头发，都偷偷扔了，然后心情就更差了。“  
”为什么偷偷扔掉？“  
”就是觉得自己好丑呀……而且过多一两个月肯定就更丑了…..”  
他把她放平在床上，很平静的说：“你可以烦我，也可以变丑，就算改变也没关系，因为你依然是你，我爱的是刘仁娜的全部。”  
刘仁娜莫名其妙红了脸，钻进被子里，“你好可恨，标准答案不应该是你不丑，也不烦人吗。”  
他盯着只露出一个头的被子卷微笑，“你是希望我撒谎吗？”  
“…….”  
她想，她这辈子最正确的事，就是选择跟这个人并肩同行了。


End file.
